


"dAD NERVES INTENSIFIES"

by Mbirnsings71



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Italian Tony Stark, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: Oh noPeter got hurtTony Stark is a DadAndEliza is the Nurse UwU[I suck okay okay-]





	"dAD NERVES INTENSIFIES"

**Author's Note:**

> *puts on my tony stark playlist* let's go fuckers- also this is on Wattpad, plus let me tell you i'm a dork

"Boss?" "Yes Fri?" Tony asked, not looking up from his work. His hands were Fixing some ramdom old piece of an old suit. At this point it became a hobby, when Late night insomnia and PTSD kicked in he would tamper with one of his older suits in case his Nano tech failed him. 

"Mr. Parker is Calling." And that, grabs his attention, cause the kid only calls and leaves when there's nothing happening, plus it's currently around 3 am from what Tony can Tell from glancing at the clock that had always been there but no one really cared to remove. "Patch him Through." He said whilst getting his hands out of the guts that currently is the Mark 36, cause he just knows that Peter Fucked up somehow or did something.

"H-Hey Mr. Stark-" the end of his name is accompanied by a wince that Made Tony sneer. "Kid, what happened?" He asked, already having got up to a Holo table and already pulling up the Kid's vitals. Everything seems good except for the Fact the Kid is Bleeding and has a Temperature of 103° according to Karen and that doesn't make him happy. "What do you-" "Pete." "...i- c-can you pick me up? p-please?" The last part is almost a whine, a whine of a kid that probably got himself hurt. "Fine but if you're unconcious you're grounded." And with that he's out the door, nano tech forming, while he can hear Pete Wheeze out a laugh and muttering "you can't do that, dad." And oh boy does Tony both love and hate it at the moment.

When he finds the kid, His suit is torn, he has a deep stab wound that is slightly oozing blood, and the Kid is unconscious. Tony Curses himself, whilst hastily picking up the kid Bridal style and getting him to the medbay, which from where the Kid was, the fastest was five minutes. After the Inital Panic and a medical doctor asking Tony to politely, and he quotes, "shoo or I'll call Miss Potts." And that sentence never made Tony leave someone alone quicker than anything else. So that was how He was Pacing outside of the medbay nursing a lukewarm cup of Coffee that he swears someone forgot to rinse the mug properly cause he can smell Motor Oil if he sniffed closely enough at his Coffee. 

"Mr. Stark?" The nurse who had told him to Shoo earlier and seems like the type to flip someone off asked, making Tony turn his attention to her. What was her name again? Eliza something?? That didn't matter at the moment but he would have to get back on that later. "He's in Stable condition, luckily the kid only The Stab wound, one broken Rib, and a sprained ankle at best, Honestly could've been a lot worse." She murmured that last bit to Tony's disarray. "So Can i go into see him or...?" "Yes you can but he is currently unconscious, probably from a lack of sleep and Blood loss but that's just my guess." She said politely. "Now excuse me i have to go check on one our interns and chide her to get rest or i'll promptly kick her." And with that Said the Nurse ran off, leave Tony moderately curious but other than that, Nothing stopped him from going in there and sitting next to Peter.

Besides the obvious Injuries the Nurse had stated, Peter also had a Black eye and a split lip. "How did even happen to you?" The Older man sighed, rubbing at his eyes and stiffling his yawns. God he was getting old, at least he can Manage 48 hours without the kid or Pepper practically dragging him to the couch or to his bed and demanding him to sleep. He pulled out his phone to review Emails Pepper had sent him a day earlier. Something about meetings with potential investors, Reminder Emails to check his actual emails, and other spam emails that Tony got time to time. 

By the Time that Peter wakes up, Mr. Stark is passed out in the Chair that was put besides "his" medbay bed almost 5 months ago. The bed was practically his, due to Two stickers he had placed on the frames of it when he was practically constrained to the Medbay for 2 days. Peter Glances at the man, smiling cause finally that Man got some sleep. A little while later a Nurse comes in, finally noticing Peter's awake gives a friendly Smile. 

"Morning Peter." The nurse says almost too chipper to be at 5 am but Peter can see the bags around her eyes. "Morning Mam..." Peter says semi-Awkwardly, testing where his voice is and if his Voice is dying. Thankfully it isn't. "No need for the Mam stuff, Call Me Eliza." She says, Black hair in a Ponytail and Dark eyes twinkling. "Okay Ms. Eliza" and with that she shakes her head before glancing at Mr. Stark. "Damn, he must Care a lot about you." And at that Peter cocks his head to the side. "You should've seen him when he came in with you, Panicked to all jeck with Worry, quite amusing in hindsight, also how are you feeling?" She said finally glancing at the Clipboard she was finally holding. The Medbay staff were all sworn to oath ages ago about never disclosing About the kid to amyone, and that settled well with nearly everyone seeing as Doctor-Patient Confidentiality is a thing. "I'm feeling fine Ms. Eliza..." he said trying to move slightly and wincing. "Yeesh, that's probably the broken rib talking..." She said while Peter Groaned. "But yeah Overall everything seems to check out, I'd suggest at least a day of Bed rest due to your healing Factor." She chided and Peter gave a nod at that "now i hope you do try to rest more kiddo, sleep is important." And with that she turned and left, the Door slightly slamming on her exit seemed to Jerk Mr. Stark back into reality. 

"Kid...?" Tony Murmured blinking and slightly rubbing his eyes to get the one hour of sleep out. Peter looked at him and grinned nervously. "H-hey Mr. Stark..." Toyn wasn't having that. "So, wanna tell me how you got stabbed?" "It was a light stab??" Tony audibly sighed at this. "A person does not get 'lightly stabbed' Underoos, I thought we went over this Last time." "Okay but hear me out, so there was this Lady who was backed into an Alleyway and someone with a Knife was threatening her so of course I had to help her right? So i swing in there saying 'it's Knife to meet you' and then as we were fighting the Man said something like 'stab ya later' and then stabbed me and i remember saying, in Shock, 'that wasn't eeven Witty!' Before calling you." Peter said, recounting the Tale in about two breaths and by this Point Mr. Stark had his hands like that one meme where someone would inhale and then lower their hands with the word 'BOI', Except Mr. Stark only pinched the bridge oh his nose and muttered "bambino maledetto" [which google translate says is Goddammit child, might be wrong but i don't take italian-] before getting up and Hugging the young boy and pressing his face in the Kid's hair, with more italian Muttering which then Spiraled into the weird Italian-Spanish Muttering that Only Tony Stark could achieve by only thinking about the people he cares about while speaking a foreign language. Peter hugged Back (cause it was a Tony stark Hug come on guys!!) And smiled, the next words slipping out due to an hour unconscious and just the happiness that The Tony Stark was hugging him. "Thanks Dad." And that makes Tony stiffen for a moment before laughing. 

"What's so Funny??" Peter questions as Mr. Stark pulls back slightly. "Nothing Nothing, that's just the second Time you called me Dad today..." "W-when did i-" "when you were Stabbed. Seriously stop Parker please I have a Heart condition, I don't need the Shock of you Calling me Dad for the First time to be coupled with the Fear cause you got stabbed..." Mr. Stark says, swiping at a stray tear and begins carding through the Kid's Mess of Curls from the Mask and the general Bed head. Peter of cpurse leans into it but without a few muttered protests of 'I did not-'

After that you could See Tony Stark sitting with Peter, Both asleep with Brooklyn Nine Nine paused, Peter Curled up with his Father figure and it seemed like Pure Bliss, Pepper Managed to Snag a fee photos before she had to Contact May and woo boy that wasn't fun.

**Author's Note:**

> S o,, I back,, and I have Spiderson content, I have fallen into the Marvel hole and woo boy that's fun! Definetely Team Tony,, even though i can see both sides and do have Captian America: Tfa and CA:TwS which now i'm gonna have a self care day and rewatch,, but yeah,, I'm Glad i actually finished a one-shot!! Hope to finish more for once and i hope to write more for the marvel community! - Madi


End file.
